House of Anubis Next Generation: Chosen
by nickishea
Summary: Samantha arrives at anubis house and starts sibuna immediately being the leader of sibuna and the chosen one the pressure is all on her. Being the victim and prize to all evil can the two osirians protect her along with the rest of sibuna? Or will evil be too strong how can she protect the world when she can't even protect herself. Rated T for swearing bad language and other stuff.


**I honestly like the girl version samantha more than sam so for her solo story im doing the girl version samantha like in House of Anubis: Next Generation however in all the other ones she's sam :(**

Samantha's pov

i walked into anubis house with all of my friends we all talked and got to know all the new students since we all knew each other since we were born cause of our parents. Then i ran into my room that i was sharing with my sister Chloe and my friends Angelina. We were all pretty upset because anabell wasnt with us but she was with tiffany and isabella two new girls she met and really got along with because tiffany is also a fashion freak like her and angelina and isabella is a semi- fashion freak the other half of her is like my mom, nina, nice generous and sweet those kind of traits. It didnt really matter so much who our roomates were tonight though because we were all having a slumber party boys and girls in the common room. We all got sleeping bags pillows stuffed animals and made snacks downstairs. We ate dinner then immediately the boys started getting dozens of desserts out and brought them over to all of us in the common room. We all got changed into our p.j.'s and could just feel the boys starring at us. Being your sister i know that you two sleep with your shirts off so do us all a favor and keep them on tonight. said ali to andrew and ryder. we all laughed. Im pretty sure that we all sleep in our boxers only so i wouldnt be just focusing on us two. andrew said laughing. jessica slapped his face and rolled her eyes. Hey he's right! said Austin. told you. said andrew. well thats nice but keep your clothes on tonight... PLEASE! i said. ya we dont need to barf. said vanessa. we all laughed. ya i think we're all going to barf on our own watching you boys stuff as much as you can in your mouths. said angelina. really so impolite. said tiffany. we all nodded. here let us introduce you to a new friend. said chloe showing the boys napkins plates and utensils that she brought in. we all laughed again. hey wheres ana. isabella asked. i dont know she's been acting weird lately. i said.

still samantha's pov

i walked into ana's room she had a room all to herself for now because her roomates emma and nicki havent shown up yet, they're sisters from america who's plane got damaged so they had a huge delay and the delay went up to at least a week later, so again not here yet. But i dont think she should have a roomate i mean between sibuna and her, she has a power she can control the elements with her mind. That kind of power could turn the world upside down, LITERALLY! the other day she asked for the crescents and they moved to her by themselfs at first we got scared and thought it was a ghost but then we did some experiments and i was right she had a power its a really dangerous power so she's been very scared lately she likes to stay in her room away from people she could eventually hurt, its really sad because if she fears anything her power could fly out of control and the world could just go BOOM! and thats it, it must be scary. i brought her downstairs and we all talked and laughed and i think she forgot about it for a while. we made sure no one not in sibuna knew about it since only sibuna and her was at the table that day and saw it and we'd like to keep it that way we dont want any suspicions around the house sibuna has problems of their own.

**sorry that one was kind of boring but its the first one its not going to be a great one. if you want to hear more of ana's story go to house of anubis next generation: my power. that one is ana's solo story and i have big ideas for it so please read! thx! :)**


End file.
